tsrmhocfandomcom-20200215-history
Record of Petitions (Era 4)
At the start of the 27th Parliament, a Great Repeal Bill was passed, which reset the statute book and government policy of the MHoC to the real-life situation at that point. Although petitions are not binding, a new record has been created to reflect the new situation. 27th Parliament (June – December 2018) P82 – Import Tariffs after Brexit * Proposed by: Jammy Duel * Date: 6th June 2018 * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5416020 Discussion] * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5430146 Vote] * Result: Passed P83 – Gender Neutral Passport Option * Proposed by: Afcwimbledon2 * Date: 23rd June 2018 * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5448496 Discussion] * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5463712 Vote] * Result: Failed 28th Parliament (December 2018 – June 2019) P84 – Make the Pitcairn Islands and the Cayman Islands part of the UK * Proposed by: MissMaddie * Date: 30th December 2018 * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5735008 Discussion] * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5742166 Vote] * Result: Failed P85 – Removal of knighthood for John Redwood * Proposed by: DSutch * Date: 30th December 2018 * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5735162 Discussion] * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5742176 Vote] * Result: Failed P86 – Relax Laws on Protest Petition * Proposed by: mr T 999 * Date: 21st January 2019 * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5771316 Discussion] * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5777782 Vote] * Result: Failed P87 – Import Tariffs after Brexit Petition * Proposed by: mr T 999 * Date: 15th February 2019 * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5808620 Discussion] * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5814316 Vote] * Result: Failed P88 – End the Netting of Bushes, Trees and Hedgerows * Proposed by: barnetlad * Date: 12th April 2019 * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5892502 Discussion] * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5898544 Vote] * Result: Passed P89 – The undemocratic House of Lords should be replaced with a Senate * Proposed by: ThePootisPower * Date: 19th April 2019 * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5903416 Discussion] * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5912178 Vote] * Result: Failed P90 – Reducing the legal voting age to 16 * Proposed by: Hill20031892 * Date: 21st April 2019 * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5905966 Discussion] * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5913748 Vote] * Result: Failed P91 – Implementation of direct democracy * Proposed by: quirky editor * Date: 22nd April 2019 * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5906002 Discussion] * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5913762 Vote] * Result: Failed P92 – Decrease of UK passport fees * Proposed by: TS33 * Date: 17th May 2019 * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5952118 Discussion] * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5960358 Vote] * Result: Failed P93 – Ban Love Island from being aired on UK television * Proposed by: TS33 * Date: 14th June 2019 * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=6002124 Discussion] * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=6008186 Vote] * Result: Failed P94 – Keep TV licences free for over-75s * Proposed by: TS33 * Date: 18th June 2019 * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=6007622 Discussion] * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=6013500 Vote] * Result: Failed P95 – Convert the UK driving system from miles and mph to kilometres and km/h * Proposed by: Glaz * Date: 18th June 2019 * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=6007730 Discussion] * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=6013504 Vote] * Result: Failed P96 – Make vehicles drive on the right side of the road * Proposed by: TS33 * Date: 19th June 2019 * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=6009654 Discussion] * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=6013508 Vote] * Result: Failed 29th Parliament ( July 2019 – December 2019) P97-Take action on the unjustified criminalisation of drill music * Proposed by: '''igotthatsauce * '''Date: '''24th August 2019. * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=6102196 '''Discussion.] * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=6110488 Vote.] * Result: Failed P98 – Abolish the NHS * Proposed by: '''Quirky Editor * '''Date: '''24th October 2019. * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=6198452 '''Discussion.] * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=6203860 Vote.] * Result: Failed P99 – Landlords should be illegal * Proposed by: '''Stiff Little Fingers, Airmed * '''Date: '''23rd November 2019. * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=6239880 '''Discussion.] Category:MHoC documents and pages